


This thing called love

by trilliastra



Series: kid fics! all the kid fics!! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey.” Derek answers. “We talked this morning. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Stiles says. “Just – Ellie kind of fell off the couch today, but she's totally okay although I may have freaked her out a little?”</p><p>-<br/>In which Stiles takes care of their daughter while Derek is out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This thing called love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846998) by [Virago77 (PriPri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77). 



“No, no.” Stiles whispers, taking a deep breath and holding Ellie closer to his chest. “It's okay, honey. You're okay.”

His eyes are blurring with tears and he feels like he's lying to her, but Stiles is just a history teacher, he doesn't know if his daughter has a broken a bone or if she's just crying because of the shock for falling off the couch.

The worst thing is that Stiles was in the room with her, he only left Ellie alone to get the remote and the next thing he knows, she's on the floor, screaming on the top of her lungs and almost giving Stiles a heart attack.

“Come on, Scott.” He whispers, kissing Ellie's forehead. Scott said he was just fifteen minutes away, but Stiles knows for a fact – because he was totally checking the watch every five seconds – that it has passed twenty already.

God, that's why he was so scared when they brought Ellie home for the first time. Stiles knew something like this was bound to happen. It always happens to him.

Stiles sighs, adjusting his hold on Ellie while he keeps walking around in the living room. “I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry.”

This would never happen to Derek, Stiles knows it.

“Stiles!” Scott barges inside the house and Stiles finally feels like he can breathe again. “Are you okay?” He freezes when he sees Ellie sobbing desperately against Stiles' chest, and Stiles on the verge of a panic attack.

“She fell.” Stiles says. “Ellie fell off the couch and she won't stop crying, and I don't know what to do.” He finishes with a whisper and Scott nods, before trying to take Ellie from Stiles' arms.

Stiles is ashamed of the way he whines, but it's his daughter. He can't let her go again, the last time he wasn't holding her, she fell and it's all Stiles' fault.

“It's okay.” Scott squeezes Stiles' shoulder. “I'm going to check if there's some injury, but she's probably just crying because you're freaking out.”

Stiles collapses on the couch, keeping his eyes on Ellie while Scott checks her arm and her little head.

 _She's so pretty,_ Stiles thinks sniffing. She's the prettiest thing he's ever seen and she's his and Derek's.

Stiles thinks about Derek and how it would be better to have him here, with him and their daughter. But Derek is away in a meeting and Stiles knows that calling him now, while he's crying and Ellie screaming in the background would be cruel.

“She's fine.” Scott says. “A little scared, but nothing else.”

Stiles nods, feeling like he can finally breathe again and opens his arms, whispering 'gimme' so Ellie can return to the safety of his arms.  
“Hi, baby.” He whispers against her hair while she brings her little hands to clutch at his shirt. She's still crying, but it's not desperate anymore and Stiles never felt more relieved. “Daddy is sorry. He will never let you go again, okay? I will carry you with me everywhere, just like a baby kangaroo.” 

Scott snorts. “You know this happens, right? She will fall and get up again, you can't follow her 24/7.”

“Watch me.” Stiles grows, and he knows he sounds a lot like Derek.

When they decided to adopt, he always thought Derek would be the protective one, but oh boy he was wrong. Because when they first met Ellie, Stiles fell the strong urge to always have her around, where he could keep her safe, while Derek only laughed and reassured Stiles that nothing was going to happen.

Derek is lying liar who lies, Stiles decided. And he's never allowed to leave town again, not without Stiles and Ellie.

“Raising a kid is hard.” Stiles says. “I need to apologize to my dad.”

Ellie, seeming to have decided that everything is okay again, started to squirm in Stiles' lap and try to reach for her toys on the floor.

Scott takes a pink bear and waves it at Ellie, making her laugh delighted. “Yeah.” Scott smiles. “And you should call Derek, too.” He states, and Stiles groans.

“He will want to come home right away.”

“You'd want, too.” Scott holds his arms out and Stiles begrudgingly passes his daughter to him. “It's okay. I'm not gonna drop her.”

“You better.” Stiles warns, kissing the top of Ellie's hair one last time before taking his cell and calling Derek.

–

“Hey.” Derek greets, his voice is happy and Stiles immediately feels his stomach drops. “We talked this morning. Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles says, cursing himself mentally for not being able to fake a more cheerful voice. He was always a terrible liar. “Just – Ellie kind of fell of the couch today, but she's totally okay although I may have freaked her out a little?”

There's a minute of silence and Stiles wonders if Derek had a stroke or something. “Is she really okay?”

“Yeah! She is fine, perfect as always.” Stiles rushes to say. “I asked Scott to check on her.”

Derek sighs. “Okay. Good.” The tone is careful and Stiles holds his breath, heart thundering inside his chest. “I can be home before midnight.”

“You – can?” He asks hopeful, and Derek sighs again. Stiles can picture him rolling his eyes in that same fond way he always does when Stiles says something stupid.

“Of course.” Derek answers. “If you thought I'd stay here, you were wrong.”

Stiles swallows. “Be careful, I don't need any more surprises today.”

Derek snorts. “I will.” He stops, and Stiles can hear him taking a deep breath. When he speaks again, his voice is careful. “Can you – can you put Ellie on the phone? Just for a minute, I want to –”

Stiles smiles. “Yes, of course. Hold on.”

He runs to the living room, where Scott is on his back on the floor while Ellie crawls over his chest. “Hey, sweetie. Papa wants to speak to you!” He gives the phone so Scott can hold it against Ellie's ear.

She squeaks delighted, and babbles incoherent things while Derek talks to her. Stiles can't hear what he's saying, but he knows there are lots of 'I miss you' and 'love you, baby' because that's what Derek usually tells her.

But today, Stiles knows it's not about her voice. It's about her heartbeat.

It doesn't matter if Stiles told Derek that Ellie is okay, Derek needs to hear it by himself. Stiles can't blame him, though. He'd totally want to do the same.

–

“No, honey.” Stiles laughs as Ellie throws more water at his face. “Daddy already took a shower.”

He stops to look at her, at this perfect little girl that he loves more than anything else in the world, and thinks about how this – having a daughter with Derek, raising her in a nice home he and Derek built together – is everything Stiles never knew he wanted, but now wouldn't trade for the world.

“Duh!” She screams, smacking her chubby hand against Stiles' face. “Duh!”

“Duh?” He arches his eyebrow. “I don't know what 'duh' means, sweetie.”

She keeps yelling 'duh' and squirming around in the bathtub, splattering water everywhere. “Duck?” He tries, waving the rubber duck in front of her. When she laughs and tries to catch the toy, Stiles smiles. “Okay, daddy is learning to understand you.”

She plays with the duck for some time, but suddenly throws it away and waves her arms around happily and screaming “Pah! Pah!”

“What is it?” Stiles waves the boat Isaac gave to her. “No?” She only screams louder. “I don't know what it means, sweetie.”

“Maybe it means papa?” Derek says from behind them, and when Stiles startles, he laughs.

“I thought we were past that.” Stiles points an accusatory finger at his husband, while Derek knees beside him and kisses Ellie's head.

“I like the way you squirm when you're scared.” Derek looks at him, and Stiles forgets how to breathe for a moment.

It's always like this with Derek, always hot and consuming, and Stiles loves every moment of it. Cherishes the time he spends with Derek and their daughter. Feels like something is missing when Derek is away.

“I missed you.” Stiles whispers. When Ellie makes a gurgling noise, he adds “We both did.”

Derek grins, cupping Stiles' face and bringing their faces together. “I missed you, too.” He whispers, lips brushing against Stiles' before he finally leans in for a kiss.

Ellie splashes water over them and laughs when Derek smiles at her. “You scared daddy today, baby?”

“She did.” Stiles confirms, thinking about the way he felt when he saw Ellie crying on the floor. “I almost had a heart attack.”

Derek nods, circling his arm around Stiles' waist and bringing him closer to his body. “Don't do that again, okay?” He whispers to Ellie. “I love you both a lot. I don't want to come home and not find you here.”

Stiles swallows and kisses Derek's cheek. “I'm sorry. I left her alone for a second and –”

“Don't.” Derek interrupts. “It wasn't your fault. This things happen.”

“It shouldn't.” He pouts, and Derek laughs softly.

“Yeah.” He says, caressing Ellie's cheek while she keeps playing with the rubber duck. “She's just like you. Stubborn, likes doing dangerous things.”

Stiles feels his chest swelling with happiness. He looks at his _daughter_ and his _husband_ , and thinks _I can't believe I have this._ “Poor kid.” He says.

Derek shakes his head. “She's gonna be amazing.”

Stiles blinks back the tears and drops his head against Derek's shoulder. “I love you. Both of you. A lot.”

Derek runs a hand through Stiles' hair. “We love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In which I keep writing all the kid fics.
> 
> Hope you liked this teeth rotting fluff.  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk.


End file.
